A legrosszabb karácsony
by HeLise
Summary: Bellatrix háttértörténete, Longbottomék megkínzásának oka. A történet a Harry Potter Hungary által hirdetett 2012-es karácsonyi kihívásra készült. Ezúton is köszönöm, hogy megrendezték a versenyt, és díjazott lehettem! A sztorit stoobie bétázta, köszönöm neki! A kulcsok, ami alapján írtam: Bellatrix Lestrange/csillámpor/kúria. A csoport: /groups/harrypotterhungary/?fref ts


A legrosszabb karácsony  
Csillámpor

– Crucio! – kiáltotta Bellatrix Lestrange. Egy fájdalmas női sikoly töltötte be a sötét szoba csendjét. A bevilágító utcai lámpák fényében alig lehetett kivenni a bútorok és alakok körvonalainál többet. – Figyelmeztettelek! – fordult a szobában tartózkodó megkötözött férfi felé és rámosolygott. – Pokollá teszem az életetek! – vicsorgott, majd újra használni akarta a kínzó átkot.  
– Bellatrix, kérlek, hagyd abba… Annyira sajnálom… – szólt a férfi esdekelve. Pár pillanatig csak az egyik sarokban kuporgó fiatal nő sírását lehetett hallani. Bellatrix lassan a megkötözött alak felé fordult, pálcáját ráirányította és az átok újra lecsapott, ezúttal a férfira.

–_ Bellatrix Black – mutatkozott be és nyújtott kezet a lány mosolyogva.  
– Rodolphus Lestrange – viszonozta a gesztust a sötét szemű és hajú fiú. Sok mindent hallott a Black családról, hazájában megbecsült, nemes családnak számítottak, örült, hogy megismerkedhet a tagjaival. Az ő rokonai nem voltak ennyire népszerűek, de ők sem mondhatták kevésbé nagy múltú családnak magukat. A fiú a Durmstrangból a Roxfortba iratkozott utolsó két évére, így most esett át a házba osztáson. Természetesen a Mardekárba került. – Sokkal szebb vagy, mint azt mifelénk mondják – bókolt a lánynak. Bellatrix elpirult, megköszönte a dicséretet és tudta, hogy nincs menekvés, első látásra beleszeretett Rodolphusba._

_1 év 4 hónap múlva_

_Karácsony_

_Bellatrix ahelyett, hogy családja körében, a kúriában, töltötte volna az ünnepeket, a Roxfortban maradt és Rodolphusszal készült karácsonyozni. A fiatal nő az utolsó simításokat végezte ajándékán, amit párjának szándékozott adni. Csillámport szórt a dobozra, de kicsit sokallta. Kezével eltávolította a felesleget, majd felcímkézte a csomagot és a klubhelyiségben lévő karácsonyfa alá helyezte.  
– Gyönyörű! – suttogta maga elé. Remélte, hogy szerelme is ugyanúgy örül majd az ajándéknak, mint ő. Egy ideig a kandalló előtt üldögélve várt rá, aztán egyre türelmetlenebb lett, végül a keresésére indult. A nagyteremben nézte meg először, de nem látta az ott tartózkodó néhány ember között. Aztán felsétált a könyvtárba, de ott sem lelte. Utolsó lehetőségként az udvar jutott eszébe. Lefelé szaladt, mikor a lépcsőfordulóban észrevette a felfelé siető Frank Longbottomot, de már túl későn, így megbotlott a fiú lábában. Pár milliméteren múlt, hogy elérje a korlátot, amiben megkapaszkodhatott volna, de hiába kapálózott, legurult a lépcsőn. Frank utána sietett.  
– Bellatrix… Bella… Black… – szólongatta.  
– Takarodj innen! – nyögte a lány, fájdalmak közepette.  
– Sajnálom… – mondta Longbottom megbánóan, majd lebegtető bűbájt szórt Bellatrixra.  
– Engedj le, Longbottom! – üvöltött rá maradék erejét összeszedve, de Frank nem engedelmeskedett. Az erőlködéstől még jobban legyengült Bellatrix a Gyengélkedőbe vezető úton elájult.  
_

_Bellatrix gyengéd simogatásra ébredt. Rodolphus tenyere a még mindig kissé csillámporos ujjain pihent, másik keze pedig arcát cirógatta. A fiú halványan rámosolygott, de ő elfordította fejét és kihúzta kezét a férfiéből. Biztos volt benne, hogy elvesztette az egyik számára legfontosabb dolgot.  
– Tudom, hogy csalódott és dühös vagy, de még nincs veszve semmi! Kérlek Bella… nézz rám! – kérte Rodolphus és újra megfogta szerelme kezét, aki ezúttal nem ellenkezett. Ránézett, szeméből mérhetetlen fájdalom és bosszúvágy áradt, könnyei az arcát áztatták. A férfi letörölte a cseppeket, majd hozzá hajolt és gyengéden megcsókolta.  
– Szeretlek! – suttogta Bellatrix. Rodolphus fáradhatatlanul törölte a kedves arcot, amin újabb és újabb könnycseppek jelentek meg.  
– Lehet, hogy most nem a legalkalmasabb, de ez az én ajándékom neked – mondta a fiú, és egy kis dobozt vett elő zsebéből. – Hozzám jössz feleségül? – kérdezte, miközben kinyitotta. Előtűnt egy gyönyörű ezüst gyűrű, smaragd berakással. Bellatrix annyira meglepődött, hogy még a sírást is abbahagyta. Pár pillanatnyi néma csend támadt kettejük közt, majd lázasan bólogatni kezdett, többször is elismételve az igen szót. Boldogságában újfent sírni kezdett, végül az ékszer a helyére került.  
_

– A kezed… – nyögte Frank Longbottom. A rengeteg átok hatására legyengült, küzdött, hogy magánál maradjon.  
– Mi van vele? – förmedt rá Bellatrix, majd válaszra sem várva Alice Longbottomot vette ismét kezelésbe.  
– Csillámporos… – fejezte be nehezen a férfi.  
– Emlékszel! Kiváló! – sziszegte a nő, és ezúttal Franket célozta meg következő átkával.  
– Neville! Neville! Menekülj! – kiabálta magából kikelve Alice, s közben a fejét rázta, haját tépkedte. Bellatrix kárörvendően kacagott.  
– Nézd, megőrült!  
– Te őrültél meg Bellatrix. Nézd mit csináltál… – szólt Frank elhaló hangon.  
– Szóval megőrültem?! Hadd halljam! – Szavaira nem érkezett válasz. – Lehet, hogy igazad van – köpte a szavakat. – Minden évben ugyanazt az ajándékot készítem, ugyanúgy, de hiába… Nem lehet gyerekem. Miattad! Crucio! – A főbenjáró átok sokadszori hatására a férfi elvesztette eszméletét. Bellatrix szemrehányóan felhorkantott.  
– Gyenge – mondta, majd Alice felé fordult, aki most magában motyogott, de hirtelen elhallgatott, ahogy megérezte, nézik.  
– Menj el! Hagyj békén! – kiabálta – Ölj meg!  
– Az túl egyszerű volna… Crucio!  
A szoba fülsüketítően csendes lett.  
– Megérdemeltétek – mondta az eszméletlen párnak. – Megölted a gyermekem! – kiabált a férfi felé. – És te, undorító talpnyaló… Nekem kellet az a gyermek! Gyűlöllek! – Belerúgott a nőbe, és mielőtt dehoppanált, felírta áldozatai vérével a falra: „Boldog Karácsonyt, férgek!"

Vége


End file.
